CAKE
by mirajens
Summary: Mirajane liked taking photographs when she had sex. (Miraxus Love Fest, Day 2)


**note:** HAPPY DAY 2 OF MIRAXUS LOVE FEST!

So guess who just got an instant camera but is definitely never going to use it in the b3dr00m. ME! I used to have a Polaroid when I was a kid and I loved it. Now I got the Fujifilm one, though. It's so much fun when the pictures just pop up.

For visual sake, imagine Mira with a Polaroid OneStep 600. Probably one of the older models. This is probably a modern au? I mean it's not really important. I just want to justify the age of dick pics and polaroids. I don't think polaroids are a thing in FTVerse. Maybe they used lacrimas which I think should be a _THING,_ but no, let's try not to imagine Mirajane hoarding a hundred tiny lacrimas hosting various images of Laxus' anatomy and all that jazz. Just don't do it.

What's up with the obscure food title? Been listening to DNCE and I like cake/sex references.

* * *

 **CAKE**

.

.

So Mirajane liked taking photographs when she had sex.

It really wasn't a big deal. Laxus didn't think so, although it had taken some considerable time for Laxus to adjust to the idea of his junk ending up in nifty little polaroids she kept in a box.

 _("Do you have a sex box or something?"_

 _"Am I supposed to know what a sex box is?"_

 _"You know. A box with polaroids of every sexual encounter you have?"_

 _"That sounds creepy. And no, you're just particularly lovely, Laxus. I can't help but want to have you on photograph. You get a little pink when you're about to-"_

 _"All right, stop talking."_ )

Initially, he'd been iffy about the very thought of documented sex. He trusted Mira but you just never know who would get their hands on those pictures. He wasn't a very obscene man, despite his skirt-chasing reputation, nor was he prudish. He'd go on with the "dragons mate for life" spiel but it was tired, even to his own ears. It was just that he liked his private life private. And specifically, he liked his private parts private.

But then again, the novelty of Mirajane reaching for the instant camera that almost always sat on her night stand wore off over time. The very first time she'd snapped a picture of him was after she'd bonelessly sank on the mattress beside him. Laxus' just closing eyes popped open when something bright flashed and a mechanical whir followed it. Mirajane lowered the camera just in time to show her tentatively mischievous smile, a tiny bit apologetic but more imploring than anything.

By way of explanation, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "You're a cute sleeper." She picked up the photo her camera spat out and reviewed it.

Laxus sputtered when she showed him an overexposed photo of him just falling asleep. "Is this gonna be a thing? I'm not sure I dig being the subject of sexual photography."

"You were sleeping. Not having sex."

"Post-coitus is still kinda sexual."

"I think it's more romantic than sexual."

"It's about as romantic as a dick pic."

"That's not even on the realm of romantic, Laxus. You've never sent me a dick pic anyway."

Laxus stared at her with his expression bearing all of his uncertainty. "Do you want me to?" _Is that part of this sex pic fetish? Am I supposed to know about these things now, too? She got really upset when I said 50 Shades was hot. As if men are just born being well-versed in every fetish their women have and won't tell them about. Jesus._

Mirajane rolled her eyes. "Go to sleep. If this bothers you, I'll throw it away."

"No, no." With his ears flaming, Laxus rolled over until he faced away from her and snapped the bedside lamp off, just so no illumination showed the dastardly pink blush on his cheeks. "I don't care if you want to keep it. Whatever you want."

Mirajane grinned at Laxus as he fussed with the pillow under his head, clearly embarrassed. She pressed a kiss to the middle of his shoulder blades and was greeted by his tensing back muscles. "Then I'll keep it. Thank you."

From then, he supposed it just escalated from post-coitus to, well, mid-coitus. It made him no small man to admit that he'd balked when he saw Mira point her ancient-looking camera at him as she lay on her back with his head between her spread legs. But really, it grew less alarming with every flash, every film bearing a picture of him in various states of sexual situations. Soon, he stopped being phased by Mirajane asking him to stop moving so she could immortalize the puffed up lines of flesh her sharp nails left on the skin of his back, or accosting him just as he exited her en suite so she could photograph the "interesting" V that disappeared under the towel slung around his waist.

Now, it wasn't so weird when Mirajane shifted to reach for the camera. Laxus focused on tightening his grip on her hips and grinding up into her, even as she poised the device in front of him. The flash went off, then the mechanical drone. Film landed right on his chest, still developing. Laxus ignored it all for the magnificent heat of her and the swivel of her hips. He listened to her breathing climb, even as another flash went off and another Polaroid joined its twin.

Something hot prodded at his bottom lip. Laxus opened his eyes to see Mirajane still holding the camera up to her face with one hand, and the other tipping his chin forward. Watching her through the lens, he opened his mouth and bit at the pad of her thumb. Mirajane moaned just as another blinding clap of light went off. Laxus sucked at her finger even as the camera fell away and she dug her free hand into his shoulder for better stability. Mira shook as she came, her hips riding out the tides of pleasure, the muscles between her legs trembling in a way that coaxed out Laxus' own orgasm.

* * *

Laxus's knees drew up so Mira had something to lean back on as she retained her seat on his lap. He watched her collect the film that stuck to his sweaty skin, and the sheets beside his ribs. She always appraised the pictures she took, her hand idly fanning the photograph even if it had fully developed. A lazy smile curled at the ends of her lips, a pleased hum just behind it. "You really are so beautiful, Laxus."

He always flushed. That, he couldn't help. But he'd long suppressed the flustered words. "Maybe you're just a sap."

Used to his brusqueness upon compliments, Mirajane shifted her gaze from photo to man. "You photograph well. Kind of like you're made for porn."

Laxus cocked a brow at her, tugging at the ends of her hair curling under her breast. "You moving up from Polaroids to reel now, Strauss? I'll have to get an agent before you bust out the video cam and put anything on Pornhub under the amateur category."

"I'll save that for the people who don't have a shy boyfriend. And besides, I think I'd get violently jealous at the thought of you available for public consumption."

Laxus laughed. "Well if that's the case, let's keep the masses safe and keep my body all for your private pleasure, then."

"I like the sound of that." Not that she ever considered sharing him.

* * *

 **note:** Me writing smut is like.. just imagine me laughing my ass off and looking slightly revolted at all the Events happening in this because kink is so freaccquey2me. Anyway. I think Mira likes taking pictures of Laxus and I've expressed this A Lot. Maybe its because she gets photographed a lot. ~* L*~

Yeah (fingerguns outta this joint)


End file.
